


trovare lamore

by 4Y_yuka3489



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489
Summary: 破镜重圆金pd x 郑总





	trovare lamore

世界上总是有一些事情不尽如人意的，比如说，爱情。  
对的时间遇见错的人和错的时间遇见对的人到底哪个更悲剧一点呢？  
唔，这一点我并不是十分清楚。  
因为，我在错的时间遇见了对的人，而我的姐姐，则在对的时间遇见了错的人。  
最后的结果是，我们只能像很小很小的时候那样，挤在一起互相舔舐伤口，互相取暖。  
我叫郑秀晶，正过来念是郑秀晶，倒过来念还是郑秀晶。  
我姐姐叫……  
抱歉，我习惯称呼她为Jessica，现在想起来了，她叫郑秀妍。  
唔，如果你喜欢，也可以称呼我为Krystal。

有一点我需要澄清，我前面所说的，错的时间，并不是指我在结婚之后才发现了真爱，然后在忠诚婚姻和忠诚自己之间徘徊犹豫，并不是这样的。  
也许你已经猜到，我的意思是，她出现的时候，我的年纪，还不足以承担起需要承担的东西。  
而Jessica，在可以承担一切的年龄，却并没有遇到可以风雨同舟携手一辈子的人。  
在大多数人看来，我和Jessica的生活是无法挑剔的，比如说，我们拥有优越的家室，还有在外人看来优越的基因。  
对，我指的是外貌。  
虽然偶尔也会被损友们亏身高问题，但是并不影响Jessica在各种地方的高人气，至于我，纯粹只是因为损友们的身高太高以至于变成了某种意义上的短身。  
虽然我本人对此并不是太有自信，不过从小到大一直都作为“别人家小孩”的存在，大约也是有些资本的。  
Jessica一直是我努力的标杆，虽然这一点她大约并不太清楚。  
需要担当的时候，她可以是坚强的承担者，而不需要的时候，她也可以做到一秒变傲娇。  
而我做不到，为了让自己看起来有担当，不得不迫使自己维持冷冷的表情，却一直得到黑面的绰号。  
扯远了。  
这个小时候抢我奶瓶，长大了抢我衣服的姐姐，小时候，我当然是不喜欢的。  
吵架是基本，但是相差五岁，等我开始上学的时候，就体会到了好处。  
比如说，她是郑秀妍的妹妹啊，然后就不会有人欺负我，就算她毕业走了也一样。  
但是，郑秀妍的妹妹，并不都意味着你有人罩，还有，你必须优秀。

13岁，我上初中一年级。  
Jessica高三。  
她开始住校，频繁的不在家，尽管对此我表示了十二万分的不习惯，但是显然没有人有要听我说什么的意思。  
姐姐这个位子，空出来了。  
这是个错误的时间，对我来说。  
这是个正确的时间，对Jessica来说。  
虽然有着升学的压力，但是并不妨碍18岁是最朝气蓬勃最美好的年岁。  
而13岁，则是一朵连开花的能力都还不具备的小花骨朵儿。  
呵，当年的我，当然不是这么想的。  
她出现的时机刚刚好。  
不记得说过没有，我父母工作很忙，饭很经常性的给钱然后自便，而我很多时候会懒得出门买饭，所以我很瘦，但父母并不知道原因。  
Jessica也在那段时间疯狂的瘦了下来，我不知道是因为她学习学的废寝忘食，还是单纯的减肥成功。  
回家的频率从每周一次渐渐的降到了每月一次，再降到了两三个月才一次。  
在降到两三个月一次的时候，我已经渐渐的习惯，习惯没有人突然深夜跑过来跟我挤被窝，习惯没有人拍胸脯说跟姐混，习惯不去当她和朋友见面时的小尾巴。  
但是那种缺失感，怎么能随着习惯淡去。  
就是在这个完美的时机，她空降到我面前。

因为成绩突出所以来到韩国当交换生，语言不太通，所以要暂住在当地人家。  
因为会英语，她的大学和我的初中，正好就只隔着一条街，所以我家就成了首选。  
这是Jessica在第一次带她出现时的说辞。  
当然，后来我知道，Jessica之所以会这么热心，有一部分原因是需要一个减少回家时间的好借口，还有一部分原因是，为了好亲故林允儿的请求。  
第一印象，就是一个眼睛很大长得很舒服的姐姐。  
说话的时候尾音会微妙的上扬，语速很慢，透着几分可爱。  
当时跟Jessica一起出现的不止是她，还有一个人。  
金泰妍。  
那次，我一次见了两个生人，两个，在未来的生活中扮演了重要角色的生人。  
白的让我忍不住想起自己号称雪球的好亲故。  
个子，上初中的我可以不用仰头的平视她，微微抬高一点视线吧。  
看起来更像个初中生而不是准大学生。  
声音却是意料之外的低沉，嗯，只是相对而言的低沉。  
伸出来的手，手指并不短，但因为手掌肉肉的，就显得有些短。  
跟十几秒钟前握过的另一只完全不一样。  
那只手，因为瘦的缘故，指节分明，手指细长，但握上去，也许可以用柔若无骨来形容，并没有触到多少棱角。  
所以，这就是成年人的手吧，几年之后，我是不是也可以拥有这样一双手？  
嗯，也许我更想拥有的是手的主人散发的气质。  
区别于我和Jessica的，阳光的气息。

我对金泰妍的第一印象其实很不错，人和人一定都有这种怪圈，只要认识了，就会发现世界很小，有第一次，就会有第二次。  
所以我开始三不五时的见到金泰妍。  
偶尔会来家里做客，有时会带着Jessica要捎回家的东西跑来我的学校，或者家里。  
一直到高中毕业。  
金泰妍和Jessica考上了同一所大学，同时考上的，还有林允儿等等一干人。  
就在她的那一所大学，离我很近的地方。  
但是Jessica并没有恢复一周回一次家的频率，虽然这所学校离家的距离，让她走读都没有什么问题。  
因为繁忙的工作事务，父母倒是巴不得我们俩都减少在家的频率，这样他们可以更专心挣钱养家，而不是回来给我们做饭。  
但其实，父母根本是做了无谓的担心。  
关于做饭这个问题，在Jessica把她带回来的那一天，就得到了根本性的解决。  
Victoria……欧尼，我更喜欢叫她，茜。  
虽然Jessica回家的频率并不算太高，但是我见到她的频率，嗯，还有她那一干损友们的频率，都在不断上升。  
为什么要插这么一句话呢，因为这两者是有联系的。  
茜是走读生，但也有因为课业繁忙所以不得不借住朋友宿舍的情况，这种时候我就会接到她的短信，内容就是带好家里钥匙和作业本，最重要的是自己，到大学里去。  
当然不是去逛那个已经逛到不爱逛的学校，而是去吃饭，顺便，可以完美的解决作业的问题。  
呃，请不要误会，以我现在成均馆在读的情况，这个完美解决显然只是偶尔，以及，光明正大。

在大学里面开伙是非常不明智的行为，因为大多数大学，只要一个高功率产品，整栋楼马上跳闸。  
但是，这些东西怎么能阻挡各型吃货对食物的向往呢。  
特别是，当两间一墙之隔的宿舍里住着崔秀英和林允儿两个大吃货的情况下……  
Anyway，不管她们是用了什么方法，安全连上了一个电磁炉，我经常看到Jessica这群损友的原因就在此——经常性的蹭饭。  
对了，忘记说了，我，Krystal郑秀晶，今年20岁，就读于成均馆大学金融系。  
我的姐姐Jessica，今年25岁，大学学的是什么专业，我忘了，因为大学二年级时，她就离开学校直接进了郑氏企业工作，目前坐到了副总的位置。  
虽然不可否认其中有着二代关系，但是Jessica的确做的很好，让我这个连理论都还没来得及学完的妹妹，深为佩服。  
Jessica离开学校的原因我至今都不明白，放弃她好不容易争取来的，学习自己喜欢的专业做自己喜欢的事情的机会，转性了一般。  
我本人并不是特别反感自己读的专业，其实有一部分原因在于，我并没有特别想读的专业，还有一部分，就是想着能帮她分担一点。  
不过，说不明白也是假的，至少我知道一部分原因，她受了伤，感情上的。  
彼时的我还过得很幸福快乐，对于她突然做出的决定，当然是很不理解的，但是Jessica在我面前露出了我从未见过的严肃面孔。  
对，从未见过。  
尽管我们相处了这么多年。  
损友们说，我们两个天生是不笑就严肃的正色脸，但那种从深处散发出来的严肃，我是第一次在姐姐身上看到。  
她说，你不懂，我也不希望你懂。  
可惜这个希望落空了。

虽然这么说很有马后炮的意味，但是现在想起来，并不是没有端倪的。  
比如说，我有很长一段时间，没有见Jessica和金泰妍单独出现过了。  
当然了，彼时什么都不知道的我怎么可能会往那方面去想，只是单纯的以为金泰妍专业课比较多，人又比我这个当时不怎么成器的姐姐勤奋的多，所以才不怎么见人。  
有时候不得不佩服Jessica的能力，很多方面，不光是工作。  
前面说过，Jessica拥有一手，需要时正经不需要时傲娇的本领。  
换句话说，她知道怎么活得轻松，知道放权，知道如何收拢人心。  
这是我怎么学也学不来的。  
所以可以想见，当时Jessica说服父母放手让她自己走花费了多大的力气，而父母又会是多么惋惜。  
不过一切也都空了，Jessica的回归让父母十分开心，因此也忽略了她回来的原因，和她的心情。  
比如说之前，我不幸尝到了和她一样的情伤时，父母就一无所知。  
比如说现在，我们还没有走出来，父母却踏上了环球旅行的行程，自己秀恩爱去了。  
想想真是想为父母迟钝的神经鞠一把同情的泪水。  
这么说可能有点乱，那么，重新把话题扯回来吧。  
Jessica原先应该是没有打算和我说她的事情的，毕竟年龄相差五岁，那个时候在她眼里，我还只是一个年纪很小的妹妹而已。  
但是时间真的可以改变很多东西。  
比如说一岁和六岁，五岁和十岁，十五岁和二十岁，然后十七岁和二十二岁。  
年龄的差距，慢慢是会被淡化的。

没有恋爱之前，我们都喜欢给爱人定下标准，一定要比我高，不能抽烟不能酒鬼皮肤不能太白，之类的。  
但是谁知道呢，爱了就是爱了，是你不是别人，之前那些标准通通都得靠边站，一切都以你为标准，只是你而已。  
十五岁的Jessica曾经当着十岁的我的面，对她未来的爱人做出了上面的期许。  
那时候我什么都不懂，只记得Jessica笑的特别开心放肆，露出了多少颗牙齿，我都数不清。  
但是二十二岁的Jessica，自己就已经会抽烟了。  
在她告诉我她的故事之后，我还能笑着去嘲笑她：“她没你高，比你白，也就是不抽烟，不怎么喝酒能符合你的要求了。”  
然而Jessica那时候的表情却让我没办法继续和她讨论这个话题了。  
她说：“是她的话……就算她抽烟，是酒鬼，脾气暴躁，花心，都没有关系……”  
我很难去描述当时Jessica的表情，但却清楚地记得当时的我，一瞬间仿佛被什么堵住了嗓子和胸口，闷闷的疼，疼的说不出话。  
然后她又说：“可是你看，为了她我颠覆了所有，抛弃了世俗，却还是没有得到她呢。”  
她在笑，但笑得像哭。  
手里捏着一根细细的女士烟，袅袅的细烟慢慢地升上来，偶尔才放到嘴边吸一口，大部分，好像都被她浪费光了。  
浪费真是个不好的习惯不是么？  
但是她浪费的那一个，我希望她可以用另外一种方式浪费。  
比如说，放着发霉。

Jessica跟我说过，爱一个人不能爱的没有尊严，世界上没有一个人需要另一个人才能过这一辈子。  
那是什么时候的事情呢？  
大概是在她十八岁的时候。  
大言不惭的模样，笑嘻嘻的表情，谈过很多恋爱却没有一场是刻骨铭心的爱恋，Jessica说这句话的时候笃定到不行。  
可惜之后的几年我目睹了她的改变。  
比如说，Jessica做饭做的不很难吃，却很难掌握那个量度，而几年后的今天，她可以烧出适量的饭菜，味道，也可以下口。  
比如说，几年前Jessica根本不爱动，有手机和空调，就像组成了生活必需品的全部一样。  
而现在，Jessica没有工作或是压力太大需要放松的时候，会疯狂的在家中的健身房锻炼，有时候会把正在里面的我吓出去。  
所以几年前Jessica的手感是软软嫩嫩的，现在却有了肌肉的存在。  
这大概是唯一的好处，塑造好身材。  
比如说，几年前Jessica活力十足，满怀着青春的激情和梦想，而现在，她是一个成功的商人。  
所谓成功的商人，就是她拥有缜密的思维敏锐的眼光逢场作戏的能力这样捕捉利益的必需品。  
唯独没有的，就是曾经的情怀。

想到这些的时候，我突然想起来，其实我还是见过金泰妍的，而且频率还比较高。  
原因恐怕在于金泰妍正在做的工作，是某家著名公司的制作人，并不是金牌。  
不过在我看来，以她的才华，做到首席的位置，大概也只是和时间挂钩的资历问题。  
Jessica的改变是因金泰妍而起，我似乎应该要讨厌她才对，但是不知为什么，对她，我生不起什么黑暗的心思。  
由于我的亲故们就读音乐专业的关系，我非刻意性的在数个场合与金泰妍见过数面，但刻意性的没有打招呼。  
其实我有感觉到她注视过来的目光，但很抱歉，我没有特异功能，无法确定她的目光到底包含着怎样的意思。  
不过，我可以确定的是，Jessica大概不会因为听到金泰妍的消息而高兴，所以我封锁了她可能看到金泰妍的机会，比如说，和娱乐产业挂钩的晚宴，代表郑氏出席的，是我。  
Jessica对此不可能毫无察觉，说实话我也不相信我所谓的封锁真的能锁住什么，但Jessica对此并无异议，相反还表现出“哇你要分担我的事情我真的好欣慰好高兴”类似这样吾家有女初长成的诡异态度。  
我也没有心思去细究，为情所困的又不是只有她一个，何况，虽然看起来很不像这一回事，但是，我才是妹妹吧。  
我有想过，假如金泰妍真的和Jessica在一起，我们的父母会是什么态度。  
是勃然大怒然后扫地出门，是欢天喜地觉得有了一个靠谱的女婿，是平平淡淡接受，还是横挑眉毛竖挑鼻子展现一下身为岳父岳母的权威然后顺理成章的接受？  
虽然这么想很不礼貌，不过我神经大条的父母搞不好真的会是第二类人选，而且我委实也不希望是第一种。  
至于原因，我也不想去深究。  
因为她是我姐姐，因为我不讨厌金泰妍，因为她离开就只剩下我，因为我也有自己的爱恋。

大多数时候我对有这么一个姐姐是抱着很积极的态度的，特别是某些特殊的时间段。  
比如说现在。  
父母心血来潮在视讯的时候提起了关于结婚的话题。  
25岁，其实我觉得还是很年轻的，太早结婚不是也和Jessica商业女强人的形象不符合么。  
Jessica当然是一脸不耐烦地喷火：“我很忙，哪来的美国时间谈恋爱，Daddy你不知道事情很多吗？”  
通常这句话一出来爸爸就没话说了，谁让早早把公司业务丢给他大女儿的就是他自己。  
然后换妈妈上阵：“秀妍啊，妈妈在你这个年龄都已经有秀晶了。”  
结婚早原来是这么值得炫耀的事情吗。  
你看，这时候就凸显出有姐姐的好了吧，不然妈妈的目标就应该是我了，秀晶啊，妈妈在你这个年龄的时候都已经有你姐姐了。  
Jessica的反应是干脆利落地扭头，无视。  
幸好父母对商业联姻这回事并不热衷，催着Jessica结婚也无非就是父母的通病，小时候担心早恋长大担心嫁不出去。  
不过我家父母似乎哪一个都没担心到位。  
被Jessica无视，妈妈开始试图和我搭话：“秀晶啊，最近怎么样？”  
能怎么样呢，当然是一切安好，就算有什么，也是一切安好：“很好啊，跟以前一样。”  
“嗯，嗯，有空也要帮忙劝劝你姐姐呀，有合适的，就谈一谈，你也是，合适的，谈一谈没关系。”  
是，是，是。  
和家姐对视一眼，早知道就学你了。  
家姐翻白眼，学啊，没不让你学。  
“妈妈我有事先挂了拜。”  
现学现用嘛，我也会啊。

日子过得太平淡，就显得一点朝气都没有了，人总是要学会找点乐子的。  
所以当Amber邀请我一起去上一个综艺节目的时候，我居然鬼使神差的答应了。  
也许是家姐毫不吝啬的把所有的运动神经都留给我的关系，我的运动神经一直比较出色，会答应大概也是出于对这场趣味运动的些许兴趣。  
Amber说她也不知道这档人气颇高的综艺节目为什么会邀请她，毕竟她也只是小新人一枚，Luna也没有接到邀请，去的那些人一个都不认识，拉着我也算是找个安慰。  
不过当时我是怎么会没发现这里面的漏洞。  
如果连Amber自己都不知道为什么会被邀请，那没有收到邀请的我是如何能被Amber邀请的……  
不，最大的漏洞是，她怎么可能一个人都不认识？  
Anyway，到了现场之后我才发现这场节目的制作人是金泰妍。  
可是金泰妍看到我之后也露出了可以用惊讶来形容的表情，然后朝我走过来，发出了疑问：“秀晶啊，你是怎么会想上节目的？你们公司要找新的代言人了吗？”  
我露出了比她更疑惑的表情：“是Amber叫我来的。”  
然后我发现我大概是被我的亲故耍了，回头去找她的时候，发现Amber已经溜出老远，扯着据说“一个都不认识”的前辈们聊天。  
金泰妍四下里看了看，发现没有人在注意我们这边，清了清嗓子：“秀晶啊，秀妍……她，还好吗？”  
“哦，挺好的。”  
我本能的做出了如上的回答。  
如果挺好的标准是能吃能睡能工作，Jessica真的挺好的。  
金泰妍白的透明的脸上看不出她在想些什么：“是么……那就好。”

实话说呢，在我看来，金泰妍对Jessica还是很有感情的，并且不是好朋友的感情。  
但我也不知道我该站在什么样的立场上对她们的事情发表什么。  
站在一般妹妹的角度上，我大概应该希望姐姐能够有一个她爱的，爱她的，有担当的，男人，然后姐姐可以悠哉的做自己，时间差不多了就生一个孩子，两个也可以。  
但是站在我的角度上，我比较好奇Jessica和金泰妍之间到底发生了什么，实话说，到现在我还是觉得她们很般配。  
其实我一直信奉自己的爱人最好不要跟自己从事同样的工作，尽管有很多共同语言，但社交圈也太狭窄太重叠了些，自己私密的生活空间跟笑话一般。  
对于完全相同，我比较喜欢互补的契合。  
就像Jessica和金泰妍。  
Jessica不喜欢做家务，金泰妍会；Jessica不善于交际，就连现在也一样，金泰妍虽然不喜欢，但她的分寸把握得很好；Jessica喜欢唱歌，金泰妍会制作。  
然后，她们有很多的共同爱好，她们的轨道相似又不同。  
还有比她们更能互补的人吗？  
了解她，护着她，宠着她，连带她的妹妹一起护一起宠的，只有金泰妍。  
不是没有男的追求过Jessica，或者说，这个数字还挺大的。  
长得漂亮，可以算是娇小玲珑让人升起保护欲的外貌，家世又好，男人动心一点都不奇怪。  
也不是没有人成功过，在金泰妍之前，Jessica大概谈过两三次恋爱，时间都不长，那几个大男生无一例外都是长的阳光帅气，外人评价的时候都是天生一对金童玉女相配得不得了。  
不过没追到Jessica的时候，对我是百般讨好，希望可以从我嘴里得到点什么有关Jessica的事情，比如喜欢什么讨厌什么每天出现在哪里。  
不过我没有出卖姐姐的习惯，所以Jessica的众多追求者没有一个能从我身上套到什么消息，大概这也是那几个追到Jessica的男生几乎都自动自觉忽略我的原因之一？

除了金泰妍。  
或者说，金泰妍是第一个在我看到她的时候就已经成功追到Jessica的人，虽然她们从来也没有承认过彼此的身份。  
在我看来，金泰妍对Jessica几乎了如指掌，默契到一个眼神就可以知道她要什么，动动手指就知道要做什么的地步。  
Jessica其实是个个性很疏懒的人，我有时候也很诧异，这样的人是如何能在商场上过得有声有色的。  
在我数次看到的她们的互动中，Jessica几乎把自己的个性发挥到了极致，特别是生理期的时候，金泰妍几乎算是鞍前马后转悠，不过我去她们宿舍拜访的时候，也撞上过Jessica跑来跑去照顾生病的金泰妍。  
那可是跑起来的我姐姐啊。

分组的时候我和Amber并没有分到一组，因为这档节目居然是男女Couple模式的，我只好选择了我司代言人崔珉豪，主要原因是他是个熟人，而且运动神经很好。  
顾虑到我司的形象，我最好能赢得漂亮些。  
前面都进行得很好，和Amber一组的男艺人是个前辈，Amber作为新人也不争不抢，虽然放送量可能一般，但该做的也都做了。我和崔珉豪配合得不错，在乱舞环节因为太过中规中矩失掉不少分数的情况下，排名居然能咬着前两名的尾巴，在第一梯队里。  
最后一个项目是跳高，忍不住想起Jessica，她腰不好，没办法做空翻的动作，跳高的姿势十分蠢萌，像是被人抛出去在半空不知所措胡乱挣扎的猫，还要伴随着被欺负一般的尖叫。  
轻松淘汰了别组人，尝试挑战节目新纪录，可能是我思考的太入神，没调整好状态，在起跳之后结结实实撞在了那根杆子上，落地之后右脚脚踝一阵钻心的痛。看了回放发现是珉豪先撞掉了那根杆子，因为镜头遮挡的原因，没拍到我一瞬间的狼狈样子。  
现场人也没有发现任何异状，金泰妍喊了停和休息十分钟，大家也以为是为了确认镜头，接着聊起天来。  
她那只白嫩略肉的手轻轻搭到了我的肩膀上：“你没事吗？还要接着挑战吗？”我觉得我的右脚可能扭着了，不过触地只是闷痛，应该并不严重，于是点了头，金泰妍没再说什么，只是收回手皱起眉。  
第二次跳漂亮的成功了，落到垫子上的时候我稍微庆幸了一下这一幕的远景，不然我一瞬间狰狞无比的表情大概就要暴露无遗。  
在众人的恭喜欢呼声中结束了录影，婉拒了Amber和珉豪之后才得到司机遇到突发状况没办法赶来接我的消息，我考虑着叫辆车把我送回家的可行性，后面传来一句：“我送你回去吧。”

坐在金泰妍的副驾上侧过头打量她，她架着一副黑框眼镜，表情专注。  
打开房门的一瞬间我就后悔了，一向日程繁忙的Jessica居然盘腿坐在沙发上，还在第一时间就抬头笑眯眯地看了过来，嘴里还打着招呼：“秀晶……呐？”她的表情一瞬间就凝固了。  
然后她翻身而起，视线黏在我的脸上：“你怎么搞的？脚扭了？”仿佛不认识扶着我手的人。  
啊，不，我姐姐一向待人礼貌，如果真的是个不认识的人搀着我进家门，她一定会第一时间接下我，然后鞠躬道谢，接着请人进门，奉上茶水，了解情况，再三道谢之后把人送走。  
而不是像现在这样，仿佛我是自己拖着伤脚飘进了家门。  
金泰妍没有松手，把我在沙发上安置好之后，轻声解释了原委，她醇厚的嗓音独自在安静的客厅里回荡：“……有药油吗？”Jessica终于把视线从我脸上挪开，然后像被什么东西烫到一样又回到了我脸上：“没有。”  
不知道她有没有发现，她刻意做出来的那种最冷漠的声音因为她的颤抖而失效了呢？  
我把视线从她微颤的嘴唇上转到了金泰妍看似无表情的脸上，那张施了淡妆也看上去白净的脸上一点点波纹都没有：“那最好还是把医生叫来看一下吧。”  
在等待医生的半小时里可能是我此生经历的最安静的时刻之一。我姐姐和金泰妍分别坐在相隔最远的沙发上，Jessica抱着膝低着头不知道在想什么，金泰妍规规矩矩坐着，看着我蜷成一团的姐姐。

郑家从来没有这样晾着客人的道理，Jessica一直努力教导我如何待人处事，按她教的内容，此刻她应该带着得体的笑容向客人道歉，吩咐我不要晾着客人，去换掉她那身过于暴露身材的吊带睡裙，然后下楼给客人泡茶。  
但她只是蜷在沙发上，用交叠的腿遮挡住春光，坐在她对面的客人面前连杯白开水都没有。我叹口气起身准备拖着我的伤腿去泡茶，Jessica猛地抬起头：“坐着。”然后起了身，片刻之后将一杯奶茶放在了金泰妍面前，脸冲着我：“我去换衣服。”  
金泰妍的视线追着她上了楼，落下来和我对上，她笑了笑。

这个不算严重的扭伤在Jessica的逼迫下硬是困了我一周时间，这一周里Jessica天天都来爬我的床，什么都不说，要我抱着她睡，但在我提出是不是需要和老师申请一下让我下一周继续在家住，Jessica却拒绝了我这个乖巧送上门的抱枕。  
返校后的第二个星期，我接到了金泰妍的电话。  
赶到家之后我见到了一身酒气的Jessica。  
我姐姐是个只会在熟悉的人面前醉的人，在外面应酬她总有办法控制在一个安全量内，但面前这个醉到神志不清眼睛红肿挂在金泰妍身上的人是怎么回事？  
我甚至没办法把哼哼唧唧的家姐从人家身上抱过来，只好同意了金泰妍把她抱进房间这个看起来不太安全的提案。  
她低头准备用力的瞬间我看到了她颈侧的痕迹。  
一小片不太均匀的吻痕旁边那个小小的浅浅的牙印主人简直不做他想。  
一时间我都不知道我该不该立刻把她赶出家门并且让保镖把她列入不可接近名单里。  
金泰妍已经牢牢抱起我喝醉后看起来并不轻的姐姐迈开了步子，姐姐窝成一团，手捏着人家的衣角不放。  
算了吧。  
我脑海中甚至出现了“儿大不由娘”的大字。

在客厅静静等待了数分钟后，我听到金泰妍站在楼梯口小声叫我：“秀晶啊。”  
我走过去仰头看她，金泰妍从栏杆那里探出小半个身：“家里有没有解酒药？秀妍的内......衣服放在哪里？”  
“有，我去拿。她内衣在衣帽间左边第一个衣柜底下的抽屉里。”我当然听见了她那个生硬的转折，也知道她要问什么，金泰妍迅速扭头看了一眼房间又看下来：“麻烦你了秀晶。”  
我拿着解酒药在房门前迟疑了一下，往常我都是直接推门进房的，Jessica来我房间也不怎么敲门，但，今时不同往日。  
踌躇了片刻我抬手敲了敲门，得到金泰妍的回应后进了房，金泰妍侧坐在床边，Jessica扒在她的腿上圈着她的腰，头埋在她的腹间，还在哼哼唧唧。  
金泰妍带着点无奈的神色看着我，Jessica被她换上了一件睡裙，头发披散下来，我只能看见她通红的侧脸。  
我递上了解酒药和水，帮着金泰妍用力把Jessica半扶起来，闪避不及的我迫不得已看到了Jessica胸口精彩的痕迹。  
我不是故意的，姐姐！  
Jessica酒醒了要是知道我看到这幅样子会不会大义灭亲？  
大概看到我脸上过于惊恐的表情，金泰妍把被子提上来掩了掩，低下头小声让Jessica喝药，我闹别扭的姐姐虽然眯着眼睛皱着眉，但到底勉勉强强喝了几口。  
真了不起。  
我可从来没在这种境地下成功过。平时Jessica喝药从来不需要催，但醉酒后从来没人催得动。  
金泰妍隔着被子慢慢拍抚着姐姐的背，姐姐侧着身伸出一只手攥着她的衣角，圆睁起来的眼睛雾气蒙蒙，根本没看见我：“不许走！陪我！”  
那浓浓鼻音的小奶音，我呼吸一滞。  
金泰妍闻言抬头向我投来了尴尬的目光，嘴里应着：“陪你，不走。”  
“陪我睡！”家姐的撒娇还没有结束。  
我举起手做着夸张的“打扰了”的口型，悄悄溜出了房间，小心翼翼关门的时候，看到金泰妍用手肘撑着自己躺倒的画面。  
我靠在门上吁了口气。

我是郑秀晶，今年26岁，大学毕业之后我进了自家的公司。  
四年前Jessica向父母提出希望另起炉灶，发展她自小感兴趣的时尚事业，父母在经过慎重的考虑之后，主要是因为我通过了实习期，答应了她的要求。  
如今她走出门别人对她的称呼也不再是小郑总，而是正牌的郑总了。  
媒体也早就闭嘴不提她的二代身份，这个名头在她离开之后就冠到了我的头上。  
看着在我面前坐下的Jessica我忍不住出言：“你最近过得可真滋润。”特意重重咬着“滋润”这个词，意味深长。Jessica面颊上果然浮出红晕，伸手拍了过来：“说什么呢！”说完脸居然还更红了。  
说起来我这么调戏她已经有好几年了，屡试不爽，她面皮一如既往的薄。“泰妍姐的节目蝉联了最佳制作，你们不是去度假度的连颁奖礼都没赶上吗？”“只是没想到她居然还能蝉联而已。”Jessica鼓着嘴嘟囔，三十一岁的人了，口口声声说自己不会撒娇，但是一举一动都还能达到撒娇的效果，我没克制住上手捏她的包子脸：“我以为你们会在三十岁的时候结婚呢。”  
“谁要和她结婚。”Jessica没好气地拍开我的手，我耸耸肩，把她的气泡水递给她，摸了摸她的头算是安抚她。Jessica其实很好哄，身为长姐她虽然很有自觉，但是被摸头被挠下巴被亲额头被抱被牵这种影响长姐威严的事情她一概无所谓，因此毫无疑义地接受了我意思意思的安抚，接过了气泡水小口啜饮。

其实我当然知道她这个态度是什么情况，金泰妍迟迟没有求婚的表示，我傲娇的家姐当然不会去做主动的那一个，度假这么好的时机也没见那根木头开窍，她大概有些失望吧。  
把Jessica留在楼顶的小花园当然不是我的主意，回到客厅的时候金泰妍正在向我的父母行大礼。  
然后我们一起回到了小花园。  
金泰妍向Jessica单膝跪下，Jessica对她哪有什么抵抗力，这一刻根本不记得几分钟前的傲娇言辞，哭得一脸花了，还记得点头答应，抽噎着发出如奶猫般的Yes，I do.  
我倚在门框边看着金泰妍掏出手绢细细给她擦眼泪，抱着她轻声细语地哄，毫无存在感的我和我的父母只能在一旁笑。  
哭够了终于知道害羞的Jessica跳起来就往妈妈怀里扑。  
站在一旁看着他们其乐融融，心里不是没有羡慕的。  
我也是这个家族的一份子，现在却感觉融不进这样开心的场面。  
羡慕，嫉妒，但是不会恨。  
她是我最爱的姐姐呵……  
“秀晶啊。”  
是不是太想一个人的时候，会出现幻听？  
“秀晶啊。”  
原来我还清楚的记得她温柔的嗓音呢。  
我转身了，然后觉得，我病了。  
幻听，出现幻觉，我不是病了是什么？  
“秀晶啊，我回来了。”


End file.
